


sbi drabbles!

by Lunar_Eclipse48



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse48/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse48
Summary: <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sbi drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skullsnsunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsnsunflowers/gifts).



Philza Minecraft was immortal. It was not as pleasant as people made it out to be. He had watched so many of his friends, his family, die- while he still lasted. 

It hurt the first time.  
And the second.  
And the third.  
And on and on, until Phil decided that he didn’t want to feel heartbreak ever again.

That changed when he met Techno- a young piglin hybrid seeking shelter in the crimson forest. A tough child, but a child nonetheless. Techno had tried to attack Phil when he first found him. 

Phil ended up bringing him home.

“Ph- Phil,” the young piglin had stammered awkwardly.   
“Yes, Techno?”

“Can you stay?”

Phil’s heart instantly melted. He knew- he knew one day this small piglin child would die, and he would suffer- he would pay the price. He knew that.   
“Always, Techno. Promise.”

It changed again when Phil met Wilbur- the quiet child playing guitar in the town square long after dark. 

Phil brought him home as well.

It had been a week since Phil had brought Wilbur home. He hadn’t spoken a word.  
Phil was worried, to be honest.  
“Probably because that could be considered kidnapping, Phil.”   
“It is not kidnapping! I was rescuing an orphan from starvation!”

They heard soft laughter.

And then, a few guitar chords.

Phil swore to protect him forever.

It changed again when he met Tommy.

It was raining outside. The window panes shook with the weight of the raindrops.  
Phil could hear a knocking at the door.  
“Open it,” said Wil. “Maybe it’ll be another orphan child.”

Phil opened the door.

A young boy stood on the doorstep, wearing a white shirt with red sleeves. He was shivering- it was cold as fuck out there.

Phil instantly took him in.

The kid’s name was Tommy.   
In a way, Tommy completed the family with his loudness and swear words and immaturity. 

He wouldn’t give up this makeshift family for anything.  
And maybe one day, they would all be dead, and he would still be here-   
but for now, he had everything.  
\--------------------------------  
Tommy stared at the compass.

Your Tubbo.  
It was supposed to be the two of us against the world.

A single shining tear slipped down Tommy’s cheek-

“What the- what are you doing here?”

“Techno?”

Tommy turned around to face his brother.

“THIS IS A VERY EMOTIONAL FUCKIN’ MOMENT! GO AWAY!”

“You- you’re in my house.”

“I SAID GO AWAY, BITCH!”

Techno stares at his brother.

“You know, I know Tubbo isn’t here. I know you want Tubbo to be here.

I’m not Tubbo-

But I’ll always be here.”  
\--------------------------------  
“Toms?”  
The air was cold. Phil could see his own breath in the air. He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders.  
“Toms- Tommy?”  
“Go away, Phil.”  
Those were only three words. Four syllables. Ten letters. 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt as much as it did.

But it did. It tore Phil apart. It broke what was already broken into smaller pieces. 

Only this time, into what was not repairable. 

He shouldn’t have done what he did. He shouldn’t have left Tommy alone. Why’d he have to be like this? Why?

“Tommy, it’s cold outside. Please, I know you don’t like me, but at least come with me to L’manburg-”  
“No.”

Suddenly, it wasn’t cold. Phil was numb. He couldn’t feel anything.

“You left me, Phil. You betrayed me. Be honest- parents always have favorites. Even if they don’t intend it. You would choose Techno over me. Every. Single. Fucking. Time.”

“Toms, you know that isn’t true- you’ll freeze out here! Please, come with me to L’manburg.”

“You know what, Phil? Guess what? I bet you wanted this to happen! I give up!”

“Leave me out here! I know you don’t care!” Tommy laughed maniacally. “Go back to your favorite! I give up!”

“Toms- please-”

He knew it was too late. He knew his Tommy was long gone.

But he still rushed towards the limp figure of his son, his son-

“Phil, I’m sorry for what I said.”

“No,” he choked out- over tears. “No, I’m sorry, Toms, I shouldn’t have left you-”

Tommy laughed- quieter, and happily this time. “Goodbye, Phil.”

And Philza Minecraft screamed as his son let out his final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
